Forbidden Love
by Shazammm sonnn
Summary: A crossover Harry Potter/Twilight/Naruto fic. Sometimes love gets the best of us. Sometimes it's just hormones.
1. Chapter 1

Even potions had stopped proving useful for Percy. He sighed, his most recent draught of Living Death had been brewed by the Hogwarts potion master himself (and the less you know about how Snape was convinced to brew it, the better) but nothing worked any more.

The reason for imsomnia was obvious: guilt. Here he was Head Boy, somebody to be looked up to, by God! All the rules he had tried to follow, had followed... yet he had sinned. He, Percy Weasley, had liked it. Wanted it.

What had come over him? Dobby had obviously not wanted it, the tears had shown that much... but house elves have to follow orders. The servant had been sobbing no, but didn't that make it better? The pain he was causing was exhilarating. Simply ecstasy to be the one in control, to be the one causing the hurt after all these years.

He closed his eyes tightly. The memories hurt as much as the actions did. The house elf's pie had been no match for Percy's engorged bum punisher.

Earlier to day he had sinned again at the sight of one of his classmates. Edward... sigh. it would be a lie to say that he wasn't incredibly attractive. There must have been _some_ lying going on, because Percy's pinnochio had grown.

It was time to go to bed, even if he couldn't sleep. Truth be told, Percy didn't want to sleep any more. Another dream about Edward or the new boy, Sasuke were something he wanted to avoid, and even those would be better than the nightmares...


	2. Chapter 2

A bath? What on earth was he taking a bath for? This question was quickly forgotten though, when the hands were placed on his shoulders. Who could that be?

His only answer was the wet feeling of a tongue on the back of his neck. The stranger's hand slid from his shoulders to his naked chest. "Percy." a velvety baritone breathed. "Percy..." Fingers were caressing his hips now. "Do you know what I want?" The head boy gasped, there was a hand on his rodzilla, which was coming out of the water now. "W-what?" he replied.

"Percy. I want you inside of me."

On that note, Edward turned Percy around and thrust his tongue into the other boy's open mouth.

--

It was just like that... over. No necking, no hanky panky, no nothing. He knew now... knew that had to take Edward, no matter what the cost. He had to roll in the hay, so to speak.

Percy laid his head back and sighed. It had been so real for a dream. Almost... but almost wasn't good enough. It would be a sin, but a delicious, wonderful sin indeed.

He turned over. Surely Edward was too pure for him, too innocent...

---

"If you liked that" here Albus Dumbledore pelvis thrusted "You'll love this!"

Edward looked around to see what would be so good... with a giggle he noticed the professor's hands. Lefty (for indeed he had pet names for such wonderful hands) was greased up and righty... well, righty was holding a hamster...

...

Thinking of the memory, Eddy boy licked his lips contentedly. He wasn't sure how well his integration into Hogwarts would be, after all... he wasn't a wizard. No, Edward was a vampire.

This facade of wizardry was only for a place to hide. See, there had been some trouble back in Washington. It was a long story, but he fled to a place that he knew he'd be safe.

It hadn't been easy to get in, but being the attractive fellow he was, Dumbledore had made a proposition...

Edward walked on to class, humming happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Ewan Archer rolled over and raised his pillow up over his head. God, it was every night with this guy. Whenever two-thirty AM or so came around, so did the moaning and soft whispers. Lately it had been the name Edward. He used to threaten to jinx the annoying roomie (he had a particularly nasty one involving toenails) but that didn't work. it wasn't smart to attack the head boy anyway.

Just... enough with squeaking bed springs, goddamnit! With his pillow blocking out the sound, Percy's classmate didn't even hear the other fellow.

---

Edward was feeling very nervous... he didn't really know what to do. Finally he decided to speak to Professor Dumbledore. he would know what to do.

"Albie... put down the clown nose. I... I need to talk to you." he mumbled one night in his lover's office. Edward couldn't look him in the eyes.

Dumbledore looked disheartened. He had finally gotten the rainbow afro wig on correctly and now he probably wouldn't even get laid. Rip off! He sighed and replied " Yes sugarcake?"

"What... what would happen if I um..." he squeezed his eyes closed. "Er.. if I.. missed my cycle?" the last few words were whispers.

"I'm sorry? You _what_?" the professor exclaimed.

Edward sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "Albie... Albus. I ... I think i'm pregnant!"

Thud.

--

The feeling of water... or maybe something besides water, it was kind of sticky.. in your face is not a pleasant wake up. Albus Dumbledore groaned and attempted a smile. "That's great Edward... childbirth, a miracle beyond all the magic we do here."

He placed an arm around the vampire's shoulders. "I've never been a dad before, you know... I've never been able to settle with any one before. I guess you could say I'm a bit commitment shy." A tear leaked down his cheek as he caressed Edward's cheek. "Listen Ed... I'm glad it's you." he took up Edward in an embrace.

Edward hiccuped through his tears. "Albie..."

"You are NOT the father."


	4. Chapter 4

"You... you HARLOT." Dumbledore growled. He raised his hand and brought the back of it across Edward's face. Twice.

Edward gasped. "That... that hurts my feelings! It's in my personality to not like to be hit!"

Dumbledore scoffed. "What personality?"

"Touche." the vampire replied. "but still! You... you can't do that!" he stumbled back. His back was against the office door.

"Edward Cullen, if you don't get the hell out of my office right now... I swear I'll..." Dumbledore groped for a threat. "Just... just go. You don't know how angry I am now."

Our pregnant hero threw the door open, actually breaking it off his hinges. "SONOVABITCHEDWARD." Dumbledore howled. "You just went _too_ far!" he started to pursue.

--

Meanwhile, Percy was humming a happy song. he had given out _seven_ demerits today. The professors would be proud of his rule abiding excellence.

He was going to give himself a little reward, heh heh... walking past the space where the Room of Requirement door would pop up, Percy's grin became bigger and bigger, not unlike other parts of his anatomy.

I meant his eyes. They grew large as he saw what was in there. Sasuke Uchiha, a year younger and in Hufflepuff. The boy wasn't wearing much... just a leather banana hammock. It showed off the Dark Mark tattoo on his butt perfectly. Percy licked his lips when he saw the shining red ball gag.

"Dear diary... jackpot."

----

Edward didn't know where to look for Percy, but he did know about the room of requirement. Thundering down the narrow halls with Dumbledore on his trail. Dodging spells... "HEY!" he called back "OLD MAN... you can't even catch up with ME, and I'm pregnant!"

A bystander named Ron turned to his friend Harry, clearly a nobody. "Doubleyoo tee eff?"

He burst through the door of the Room of Requirement, expecting to find a hiding place there. The door hit Percy and sent him flying... landing right on top of Sasuke. "PERCY!" Edward sobbed. "We have to leave... NOW! I'll explain it later..."

Percy was very upset... "Edward, can't you see I'm busy here?" "There's NO TIME FOR THAT, PERCE-UMS." the Washingtonian muttered. He grabbed hold of Percy's wrist and dragged him off.

but WAIT! Dumbledore totally had been hiding outside, he popped out from behind them and prepared to cast the killing spell... avada kedavra! oh no!

Both lovers gasped, Edward went as fast as he could go, bursting through the window... the third floor window.

--

"NOOOOO!" Dumbledore howled. he turned to the bound-and-gagged boy still on the bed. "I never would have guessed it would have been Percy..." Suddenly he had an idea... "Sasuke... he wants you." A truly devilish smile lit up his weathered face. "Would you care to help out your headmaster, sweetie pie?"

"In more ways than one."

Enter the clown nose.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward landed on his feet, like a cat. "How'd you do that?" Percy gasped. He was hanging on to Edward's back for dear life. Usually he was on his back for other reasons, but not this time.

"Percy... schnookums... baby." Eddie boy bit his lip, it was nervous habit of his. A lot of people thought it was unbelievably sexy, the wizard in front of him included. He could feel his pants getting tighter...

Edward shook his head. "This isn't easy for me you know, but I have to explain every thing to you... and you have to promise to just let me talk." He gently placed his finger on Percy's mouth and smiled through his tears."

"I'm not a wizard. I'm not even alive... Perce, I'm a vampire. No, no... don't talk." A pause and a speed up in tempo. "and you're not my first. I had a wife you know... and a baby. A whole family really..." he trailed off dreamily.

When he resumed, Edward's butterscotch topaz golden wonderful topaz eyes had grown ebon ochre onyx black. "They betrayed me, Perce. Bella, my beautiful and instantly popular wife who smelled special... to put it simply, was banging the whole family on the side. Even the cat... with a strap on."

Percy's eyes grew huge. "What did yo-" "Shhhhhh."

"I... I lost my temper. That happens sometimes." Hesitated. "You know those leather shoes of mine you complimented me on?"

"That's Bella. The book was Reneesme, my baby."

Percy stumbled back. "Oh.. oh my god, EDWARD. You... you FREAK." He was ashamed to admit how much that had turned him on.

Edward grabbed his lover by the shoulders. "I'm _NOT DONE._ Perce, I'm pregnant. It's your baby." He leaned closer and licked Percy's jawline. The thought of familicide made him horny. Mmm. "Dumbledore..." he was afraid to nibble Percy's neck, so he continued to lick and suck, a hicky would probably form. "will kill us both. He knows I've been un...unfaithful." Ooh, was that a hand down his robes... such a strong hand Percy had.

Edward grunted. It was getting hard (teehee) to explain. "Oh stop teasing me you stud, take me now..." He turned around and got on all fours, but Percy stopped.

Percy shook his head, looking like he had just seen Edward for the first time. "Your mother... was named Jasmine, wasn't she?"

The vampire nodded, not following.

"and she had brown hair?" Another nod. "and the best green eyes you'd ever see." "Percy, what are you talking about?"

Percy dragged Edward to his feet. "Listen... I have to tell you something. When I was a fourth year, Professor McGonagall got me a time-turner from the ministry. For classes... I misused it."

He didn't want to say this. "Edward..."

"I'm your dad."


	6. Chapter 6

Edward fell to the ground laughing. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Percy glared evilly (damn straight he went there) at his classmate and lover.

"Edward... you don't believe me. Why?" He turned his back to Eddie boy. "It's because she was a woman, isn't it? I find that very sexist of you." His nose went up in the air. "I'll have you know that she had a larger mustache than you. Jasmine wasn't even born a woman any way."

The vampire raised an eyebrow skeptically "They didn't have sex changes back th-" "Shut the fuck up, Edward! I WASN'T FINISHED." Percy yelled. "So _anyway_, before _someone_ rudely interrupted me..."

"Yo mama was so manly that um..." Nose goes higher in air. "I did your mom, is what I'm trying to get across."

Edward's jaw dropped. "Alright... so you're saying that you- my father- are also the father of our unborn baby? and you knew the whole time?"

Nod.

"I HATE YOU!" Ed screamed, backing away. "How _could_ you do that?! Now our baby will be born with like... three eyes! You bastard!!!" he took off running... towards the Forbidden Forest. The vampire wasn't a wizard, but he was waving his wand while he ran, thinking of a spell. _Conjuras clothes hangerus!_

"EDWARD! WAIT!" the other boy called after him. "Wait... you don't know what's in there..."

Percy stared out into the darkness, wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

-----------------------------------------------

Watching them was Dumbledore, who twisted his mustache while doing so. "Mmm, yes. Run off into the forest, Edward, you'll never -ah.. that feels so good Severus - come back."

"Sasuke." "Yes, professor?" "I have a plan... - Oooohh - come here." Sasuke did and Dumbledore whispered his plan in his ear, while moaning occasionally.

Knock Knock... "Uh oh."

The three bolted to Dumbledore's desk when Harry entered. "Ha... Harry... H-how - Oh goddd - how are you doing tonight?" He grinned rather unconvincingly and wiped sweat off his forehead with a handkerchief." "Sit... sit down."

"Sir... I don't think you should trust Snape!" Harry exclaimed. "After all you don't really know that he _really_ switched sides..."

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry. and truh... truh... oh my god.. TRUST. Trust me that I have my r-reasons. Run.. run along to your little friends now..."

Harry turned to leave when... oh my! He spotted a piece of parchment with the words "Evil Plan" written in red crayon at the top. The stick figures drawings clearly represented Percy Weasley and the new kid, who was drawn with a gigantic nose.

He gasped... he had to warn them! Luckily, Dumbledore was too preoccupied to notice. Harry sprinted from the room.

---------------------------------

"Hellllllooo?" Edward called.. he didn't know where he was any more. Still.. the forest didn't seem so bad. It was getting a bit dark, but still... who'd mess with a vampire.

He settled against a tree to think. Edward fumed, how could Percy do this to him? "You think you know someone and then you really don't. I mean... we HAVE been dating for three weeks. You'd think he'd have told me every thing by now.

Angry thoughts were distracting him from the noises of many legged creatures surrounding him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sticky... he felt sticky. That wasn't an uncommon feeling... huh? What? Why couldn't he move?... Ropes?

Spider web.

In another story, Edward would have screamed for dear life. As is, he couldn't speak or think or do anything... he just stared. How long had it been?

There must have been a sedative in the web... he was getting very sleepy...

--------------------------

Waking up again, because of a prod from something sharp. Edward wondered for a second if it was a spear. Nope... it was the tip of a very hairy, pointed leg... one of eight.

"Wake up." it said to him. _Said?_ Spiders can't ta-...

His eyes widened when he realized what had him. Acromantulas... giant, talking spiders.

This is the part where he screamed- loudly and shrilly.

Eight eyes narrowed. "Shut up, prisoner. Save your sounds for Aragogg."

Bam. Out like a light, Edward had fainted.

-------------------

The vampire felt movement. Inwardly, Edward was screaming and cursing himself for getting into this mess. Now he'd never see Percy again or get to have his baby. Oh god, he had wanted to be a father again so badly. Aragogg and his children would make quick work of him.

He opened his eyes. There wasn't a two-ton spider in front of him... just the open forest. He was on his hands and knees... Edward wondered where all the spiders had gone. They had all disappeared...

All but one.

Edward looked behind him, straight into the dark eyes.

He screamed when it entered him.

------------

_Hours later._

Edward was on his back now, still completely naked. There had been short breaks for the spider to catch his breath... he wasn't afraid of the spider taking him any more, he was afraid of liking it.

This vampire liked it a lot. The spider was rough and uncaring and he could feel the blood across his posterior. There were bites and scratches across his shoulder blades. This was how he liked it, just like Carlisle had shown him how... and Esme with a silicon tool. Percy was too gentle...

As much as he shouldn't want to, Edward was crying for more, not for it to end.

...


	8. Chapter 8

Zogg... that was his master's name, but Edward called him sir. Sir... he learned to say the word well over the next few months. His name wasn't Edward any more either... it was "Bitch". Zogg's bitch.

Six months passed and Edward was getting big. he definitely didn't fit his robes any more, but that was alright. Sir declared that he always stay nude.

Sometimes, mainly during the times when he was alone, Edward wondered why Percy never came looking for him. He had sworn his love, they had even once talked about marriage. Fat chance of that now.

With a smile he looked over at the sleeping form of Zogg, his master and lover. The last few months hadn't been bad. Zogg didn't love him, true. He might have even despised him for his weakness but that was alright. Edward loved such strong feelings towards himself, even if they were of hate or disgust.

He would have stayed forever if not for the child. His unborn spawn did not need to have Zogg for a step father. Besides, it needed to see its own father.

With this thought Edward knew that he would have to leave and go back to Hogwarts. Even back to Dumbledore, if he had to.

------------------------------

Once more Ewan Archer was woken up, but not by Percy. Percy had been gone from the dorm room for around four months... he slept in Dumbledore's office now. The reason he gave was special Head Boy priveleges. Ewan scoffed... "Head" alright.

No, it was the sound of another room mate gasping as he stared out the tower window at the Forbidden Forest. "Oh my god... is that _Edward Cullen_?"  
"What?"  
"It is! Come... look!"

Ewan and the other boy, Robert, both gasped together. Everyone was positive that Edward had perished. The school had really pretty much forgotten about him now.

"So he really is knocked up..."

----------------------------

Edward stumbled through the main doors of Hogwarts school, hand on his massive belly. Here he was again... Zogg had taught him to hate this place, to hate wizards. The baby would be one though. The baby needed it.

Sucking up his pride, he started up the stairs to the room where he had, months go, done other kinds of sucking: Dumbledore's office.'

Knock knock.

--------------------------

"Who's there?" Albus Dumbledore asked, but he already knew. He opened his office door. "Good evening Edward... why don't you have a seat?" the man was too calm.

The vampire was about to before he noticed the two figures in the bed. One was Sasuke, red ball gag _still_ in his mouth... the other was Percy, clad in make up. Both sound asleep.

He didn't have time to do anything before he heard the spell. _Imperio!_

_Sit down Edward. No... I said sit down. NOW. Right over there_

Against his will, he took a seat in front of the desk, right across from Dumbledore. They stared each other in the eyes. At last, the old wizard spoke. "He's mine now, Edward. Completely mine. He'll kill for me. No, I have not placed the Imperious Curse on him. Never. He just hates you."

"You know I could have killed you myself... I still can. That's not enough though." Dumbledore smiled cheerfully at the boy across the desk. "I'm a teacher, Edward, and I did my job. I taught Percy... I told him what you had done. You ran away because you didn't care about him. Just like you didn't care about me."

"Edward, do you know what we're doing to do to you?"


	9. Chapter 9 oooh baby

(It's short, but it's not the size that counts, it's the talent.)

………….

Edward hung his head, this wasn't good. Dumbledore could turn his skin inside out without a problem.

The old man leered across the desk. "Edward, did you know that your eyes are black in times of stress? Fear... _anger_." Edward's headmaster's smile grew wider. "Surely you did. I wonder if you know this - they're quite topaz right now. Buttery gold... Boys, come here!"

Percy and Sasuke stepped up to the vampire, leaning over and nibbled on both his ears, licking his neck... biting it. Edward wondered if that was irony. A hand - he didn't know who's - reached down to explore.

"Oh no... they're golden right now because you want it. You want it bad and you don't care who gives it to you. That adds to the thrill doesn't it... I think you want me to take it by force, Edward. Isn't that what Carlisle used to do?" Edward felt running down his face- he felt hands running down every where else.

Dumbledore adjusted his glasses. "There's a problem there, Ed... you can't rape the willing." He lept across the desk with surprising agility for an old man. Edward knew that this was likely to be his finale. It was just the desire for the last time... that was the reason Dumbledore hadn't just killed him outright.

The hands were squeezing much too tight now... it was enough to make a man lose control...

……

It was in the middle of the seventh go around when the door burst down. The occupants of Dumbledore's office all stopped mid thrust and stared.

"Albus... let Edward go."

Dumbledore's lip curled as he pulled out his wand (Not that one you pervert.) "There's no way you can kil-" he didn't finish his sentence due to an odd choking feeling...

"Oh? Your lack of faith disturbs me..."


End file.
